The visual system can perform a range of tasks, from identifying objects to tracking moving stimuli. Past studies have suggested that depending on specific task demands, the brain may dynamically gate information transmitted to an assortment of higher order visual areas that are specialized for processing the relevant visual features. To date however, the role of the specific extrastriate visual areas in guiding behavior, as well as th neural mechanisms by which these areas are modulated according to task demands, remains unclear. To investigate whether the various visual cortical areas in mouse are modulated in a task dependent manner, this project employs two distinct visual behavioral tasks which contain identical stimuli but that require the animal to answer based upon different stimulus features (orientation or spatial location). In Aim 1, I will use widefield calcium imaging to determine the task-related differences in population activity in each of the visual cortical areas while mice perform either the orientation discrimination task or the spatial location task. In Aim 2, I will ue 2-photon calcium imaging in targeted areas of extrastriate cortex to determine how single cell and ensemble responses are differentially modulated based on the task-relevant stimulus features. Together, these aims will demonstrate where and how task-related demands can differentially gate specific information in the extrastriate visual areas. The proposed experiments will also inform future studies aimed at dissecting the neural circuits underlying shifts in visual processing, and causal tests into the role of specific neural activity patterns in driving goal- directed behavior.